it's not what it seems
by lucivigil7
Summary: Diana malfoy será juzgada por sus acciones en la guerra, todo el mundo la considera una mortifaga, solo unos pocos saben la verdad, ella es una de las heroínas de la guerra. Para tomar su decisión los jueces mirarán sus recuerdos ¿que encontrarán en ellos? Y ¿ por que parece diana malfoy tan cercana a su supuesto enemigo harry potter? Leed para descubrir más fem!draco draco/harry
1. Chapter 1

It's not what it seems.

It's not what it seems.

Disclaimer: obviamente no soy dueña de Harry Potter.

Warnings: fem! Draco

Parejas: harry/draco(diana), hermione /ron y más en futuros capitulos

Murmullos resonaban en la sala de juicio del Wizengamot y fueron rapidamente acallados al entrar el actual ministro de magia, Kingsley Shackelbolt, en ella.

El ministro se sento en la silla preparada para el en el estrado y mandó que trajeran a la acusada

\- Traigan a la señorita Diana Narcissa Malfoy acusada de alta traición, ser parte del séquito del recientemente vencido Tom Riddle, conocido por todos como Lord Voldemort y de ser una mortifaga.- ante esto los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo, hasta que una dura mirada del ministro hizo que todos se callaran.- Ante el desacuerdo de varios miembros del bando salvador se convoca este juicio para estimar si la señorita Malfoy es en realidad una mortifaga o una heroina de la guerra.

Entonces las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y por ella entro la previamente anunciada Diana esposada de pies y manos y siendo arrastrada por dos aurores. Tenia su larga cabellera platina algo despeinada pero llevaba la cabeza alta, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que habia mejorado con los años, no permitiria a nadie ver que estaba asustada por lo que se venia encima, y la posibilidad de acabar en Azkaban, el mero pensamiento le provocaba escalofrios.

En el palvo reservado a aquellas personas que quisieran presenciar el juicio Harry Potter se encontraba al borde de su silla la unica cosa que le retenia de empezar a lanzar maldiciones a todo aquel que consideraba a Diana una traidora era la mano de Hermione sobre su brazo calmandole.

Al pasar por su lado Diana le lanzo una sonrisa divertida como si no se creyera que el juicio fuera verdad y lo considerara una broma, pero Harry la conocía, podía ver la inseguridad en sus ojos, podía ver como no quería que revolvieran en asuntos de la guerra que tantas cicatrices, tanto mentales como fisicas, aún sin curar había dejado a la joven. Harry le mando una mirada que, esperaba, le transmitiera ánimo.

Al llegar a la silla frente a la del ministro, la silla guardada para el, en este caso la acusada Diana se sentó,haciendo notar todos los años de educación que habia recibido en su casa, con la maxima dignidad posible con las esposas que llevaba.

Entonces el ministro habló:

\- Da comienzo el juicio. Señorita Malfoy ¿Como se declara ante la acusación de ser una mortifaga bajo las ordenes de voldemort?

\- Inocente- respondió ella sin perder por un segundo la calma.

\- Entonces ¿Como explicas la marca tenebrosa de tu brazo?

Ante esto Diana se llevó la mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo como si quisiera tapar la marca, escinderla de la vista, aunque ya estaba cubierta por la ropa que llevaba y dijo:

\- No fue una decisión mía, era mi deber para con mi familia hacerlo.

\- Señorita Malfoy ha accedido a mostarnos sus recuerdos para poder tomar una decisión..

\- No es como si hubiera tenido una elección- murmuró Diana lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran.

\- Tus recierdos han sido estudiados- continuo el ministro como si no la hubiera oido- y no se han encontrado mustra alguna de haber sido modificados- ante esto Diana rodó los ojos como si el simple pensamiento de que ella puediera haber hecho algo tan obvio le resultara ridículo y lanzó una mirada a Potter como diciendo 'te lo puedes creer' este por su parte hizo lo posible pir no reir ( y puede que ser pateado por Hermione contribuyera a ello, aunque ella también tenia una sonrisa en el rostro)- se ha aplicado un hechizo sobre ellos para que nos muestren todos aquellos que tengan algo que ver con tu papel en la guerra.

\- No os van a gustar algunas de las cosas que vais a ver- advirtió la rubia- no serán agradables.

\- Creo que podremoa aguantar.

\- Si tu lo dices- respondio resignada Malfoy. No es como si le hiciera mucha gracia el que fueran a mirar en sus recuerdos, eran privados, pero era la unica posibilidad, como habia dicho antes no es como si le hubieran dado muchas opciones.

\- Pues bien comencemos- sentencio Kingsley.

Entonces entró un pensadero modificado para que todos los presentes en la sala pudieran ver los recuerdos de la acusada y, uno por uno fueron metiendo su cabeza en las frias aguas del recipiente.

Cuando todos lo habian hecho el primer recuerdo comenzó a formarse.

Una joven Diana de unos catorce años corria por los pasillos de hogwarts con una expresión angustiada en el rostro.

La Diana del presente reconoció ese recuerdo, fue el dia en que todo su mundo dio un diro de 180 grados, el dia en que tomo la decision que marcaría su futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Una joven Diana de catorce años corria por los pasillos de hogwarts, una expresión de angustia en su cara, el Señor Oscuro había vuelto, todo lo que habia dicho Potter era cierto, él había regresado.

Llegó a la gárgola que sabía, ocultaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore y dijo la contraseña mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. La gárgola se movió para dejar paso a las escaleras que conducian al despacho del director y comenzó a subirlas de dos en dos. Al llegar a la puerta tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pico una, dos, tres veces. Cambio su peso de una pierna a otra nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que se abriera la puerta, levantó la mano para picar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- Señorita Malfoy, que sorpresa, pase- exclamó el director.-¿A que debo su visita?

Diana se planteó de nuevo lo que iba a hacer. Pensó en lo que diria su padre, el no estaría contento, seguramente la castigaria de forma dura. Pero luego penso en su madre, esta sería la única manera de asegurar su seguridad.

\- Lo que dijo Potter, sobre la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso, es cierto. - Terminó diciendo la joven.

\- Oh soy consciente de eso señorita- contesto Dumbledore interesado por el rumbo de la conversación- y ¿ese es el motivo de su visita? Agradezco que haya venido a confirmarlo pero la palabra de su compañero es suficiente para mi y se que usted es consciente de ello asi que permita que le pregunte de nuevo ¿ A qué debo su visita señorita Malfoy?

Diana sabiendo que no podia esquivar más el tema decidió ir directa al grano:

\- Quiero unirme a usted, a su bando quiero decir.

Dumbledore pareció sorprendido ante esto, sus cejas se elevaron por encima de sus gafas de media luna e indico a Diana que se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio.

\- Y ¿ Qué motivos tendria para unirse a mi?

\- Porque he oido las historias de cuando él estaba en el poder y sé que eso se repetirá y también sé que usted es el único que puede pararle. Y yo quiero pararle. Asi que director, unirme a usted es mi mejor opción- respondió Diana dejando ver su lado slytherin.

\- Pero, si bien tengo entendido señorita, su familia no sufriria en el caso de que voldemort subiera al poder.

\- Y usted está equivocado si piensa que mi familia es lo único que me importa profesor. Si, tal vez sean los que más me importen por eso si voy a unirme a usted quiero que me prometa que les protegerá pase lo que pase.

\- Creo que está usted pidiendo mucho sin ofrecer nada a cambio.

\- Ya le he dicho que me uniré a usted. - dijo Malfoy elevando la voz.

\- Y me parece una decision muy sabia y valiente por su parte- dijo Dumbledore con tono apaciguador - pero se avecina una guerra, usted y yo lo sabemos y, aunque lo considero muy honorable, no puedo permitirme gastar a mis hombres protegiendoos mientras ustedes se esconden.

\- ¿ Qué quiere que haga? Lo que sea, solo digalo y lo haré. - Respondió Diana desesperada.

\- ¿ Está usted dispuesta a trabajar por la Orden?- le preguntó el director sabiendo que la joven era consiciente de la existencia y función de la Orden del Fénix.

\- Sí. Seré su espía si hace falta.

Algo brilló en la mirada de Dumbledore.

\- Si usted está dispuesta nos podria ser de gran utilidad, pero debe saber el gran riesgo que conlleva.

\- No me importa siempre que cuide de mi madre. - Por la mirada de Dumbledore Diana supo que se habia dado cuenta de que solo habia dicho madre y no padres y es que a Diana el destino de su padre le preocupaba muvho menos, era el el que las habia metido a ambas en este lio para empezar.

\- Muy bien señorita Malfoy entonces tenemos un trato.- Dumbledore le extendio su mano, Diana la tomó y le dio un apretón, sellando el trato.- Ah, una ultima cosa es usted consciente de que tendra que colaborar con Harry y sus amigos ¿verdad?

Diana hizo una mueca y dijo:

\- No me lo recuerde, solo me esta dando motivos para retractarme en nuestro trato.

Dumbledore río y le sonrió como si supiera algo que ella no. Lanzandole una mirada de sospecha Diana se despidió y salió del despacho sintiendo el peso que habia tenido sobre sus hombros evaporarse.

Había hecho lo correcto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

El primer recuerdo desapareció para dar lugar a otro nuevo en él se veía a Dumbledore que estaba hablando con Diana y le decía:

\- Bien señorita Malfoy, si quiere ser espía hay una serie de cosas que debe saber, ante todo ha de jurar que nunca desvelará nada de lo que se hable hoy en esta sala o que usted aprenda en su colaboración con la Orden ¿Entendido?

Diana lo entendia perfectamente aun no se fiaban de ella ( y la verdad no era de extrañar) y querian asegurar su lealtad asi que dijo:

\- Yo Diana Narcissa Malfoy juro por mi magia que nunca revelare a nadie que usted no quiera cualquier tipo de información que aprenda durante mi colaboración con la Orden del Fénix así cómo juro mi lealtad a ella.- aunque esta última parte no era lo que le había pedido, Diana sabía que era lo que Dumbledore quería y pudo comprobarlo al ver el brillo complacido en sus ojos.- ¿Pues bien que es eso tan secreto que va a enseñarme hoy?- le preguntó al director.

\- Te voy a enseñar a ser espía - contestó este con un asomo de una sonrisa.- Adelante Severus, ya puedes pasar.

Diana trató de esconder su sorpresa bajo su ya acostumbrada mascara de indiferencia, este era el mejor mecanismo a la hora de lidiar con asuntos como estos.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para dejar paso al profesor Snape cuyo rostro llevaba su acostumbrada mueca de desagrado.

Diana le miro a los ojos y alzó la barbilla como desafiandole a que le dijera algo, Snape, nunca retrocediendo de un reto dijo:

\- El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que le ebtrene señorita Malfoy a ser una espía, escapa a mi comprensión el motivo por el que alguno de ustedes dos piensa que es una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que es una de las peores ideas que he escuchado en mucho tiempo y eso teniendo en cuenta que tengo por alumnos a Potter y Weasley. Dicho esto, comenzemos. Espero que sea consciente de que no tendrá ningun trato especial por esto y tampoco voy a ser blando con usted. ¿ De acuerdo?

\- Si profesor- contestó Diana sabiendo que con el profesor Snape era mejor callar y no quejarse.

\- Bien, esta en su cuarto curso y quedan a penas dos semanas, para el final del curso sera la mejor espía que haya conocido. Este verano comenzará su tarea como espía.

Diana sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo debido a a la emoción y el nerviosismo que esto le provocaba.

\- ¿Sabe usted oclumancia señorita Malfoy?

\- Bueno... Digamos que me defiendo bien.- contestó Diana un poco altiva. Siempre le había enorgullecido dominar la oclumancia pues era una magia muy complocada que pocos magos eran capaces de realizar, mucho menos a tan pronta edad.

\- 'Legemerens' - dijo entonces el profesor Snape sin ningún tipo de aviso.

Imagenes de una joven Diana en la sala común de Slytherin leyendo un libro aparecieron entonces pero fueron rapidamente controladas por Diana quien en un esfuerzo debido a la espontameidad del hechizo hizo un muro insondable en su cabeza expulsando asi al profesor de pociones.

\- Primera lección debe estar siempre preparada para cualquier situación, los mortífagos no esperarán a que esté lista.

Diana asintió sabiendo que tenía razón.

\- Por lo demás , no ha sido un completo desastre.- el profesor elevó la comisura izquierda de su boca, lo más cercano a una sonrisa que había visto en mucho tiempo al jefe Slytherin. - Ha tenido usted un buen maestro.

Esta vez fue Diana quien sonrió diciendo:

\- El mejor, mi padrino en realidad. - En ese momento la sonrisa de Snape fue una completa.

\- Bien, ha terminado por hoy, nos reuniremos todas las tardes hasta que acabe el curso al menos dos horas.

\- Hasta mañana tio Sev.

\- Hasta mañana Diana.

Dumbledore quien había pasado a segundo plano durante toda la "clase" sonrió ante la escena entre ahijada y padrino.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Se encontraban en el despacho de Snape. Un rayo rojo de un hechizo salió disparado de la varita de Snape. Diana conjuro rápidamente un 'protego' desviando así la trayectoria del conjuro. Luego fue ella la que gritó 'Impedimenta' el profesor con un movimiento de brazo evitó que el hechizo le diera y gritó para que Diana pudiera oirle:

\- Te he dicho que invoques los conjuros mentalmente, si lo gritas todos sabrán lo que les espera y pueden prepararse para evitarlo más fácilmente.

Entre bocanadas Diana le lanzó una mirada al profesor y dijo:

\- No es tan fácil ¿sabe?

\- Solo tienes que imaginarte el hechizo que quieres lanzar en tu mente. Visualizalo.

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- murmuró Diana entre dientes.

\- Comencemos de nuevo.- Diana suspiró preparandose para otra ronda de hechizos volando a diestro y siniestro por toda la habitación.

(...)

Ahora estaban en la clase de pociones, sentados en una mesa sobre la que se encontraban innumerables botecitos con distintos ingredientes y pociones.

\- Nombre- le dijo Snape a Diana tendiendole un frasco con una pocion de un color amarronado.

Diana lo tomó inspeccionó el contenido, abrió el frasco y olisqueo el contenido arrugando la nariz por el repelente olor que emanaba.

\- Multijugos.- respondió finalmente.

\- Utilidad y uso.

\- Se pone pelo de una persona por la que te quieres hacer pasar. Una dosis normal dura una hora. Tienes todo ese tiempo siendo exactamente igual a la otra persona.

\- Bien. Nombre. - Dijo ahora extendiendole un frasco con algun tipo de ingrediente en él.

\- ¿Esencia de polvo de hada?- preguntó más que dijo Diana.

\- Con seguridad Diana.

-Esencia de polvo de hada- repitió la joven esta vez más segura de lo que decía.

-¿ En que pociones se puede usar?

\- Amortentia, felix felicis y... Matalobos.

\- Incorrecto no en matalobos, en matavampiros.

Diana soltó un bufido de frustración y se frotó los ojos.

-¿ De qué va a servirme saber todos estos ingredientes y pociones? No es como si si me pillan me dará tiempo a ponerme a hacer una poción.

\- Tal vez no te dé tiempo pero una poción puede llegar a salvarte la vida y cuando estes fuera de Hogwarts no vas a tener reservas inagotables de pociones. Eres tu quien tendrá que hacerlas. Así que ¿ nombre? - Dijo señalando otro frasco.

(...)

\- Tendrás que aprender defensa cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Que? ¿Por que? - Preguntó Diana indignada.

\- Porque en el caso de que te quiten la varita eres inutil y cualquier mago de primer curso ( menos, tal vez weasley y potter) sabe conjurar un 'expeliermus'.

Diana soltó una risita en la parte de Wealey y Potter, entonces se dio cuenta de algo:

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿ como les vais a contar a Potter y sus perritos falderos que soy de su bando? Y ¿ cuando lo vais a hacer? No creo que les haga mucha gracia, es más, no creo que se lo crean. Por Dios, yo misma no lo hubiera creido hace dos meses.

\- Tendrán que adaptarse, además seguramente Dumbledore tiene un plan.

\- Ya... - Diana no se confiaba con esa fe ciega que tenian todos en Dumbledore, al fin y al cabo el era tan solo una persona, como el resto del mundo y, como los demás podía equivocarse.-¿ Y quien me va a enseñar defensa personal?- dibo intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Oh, es una persona de la que seguramente has oido hablar, después de todo es tu prima- aqui Diana le miró extrañada ¿Qué otro miembro de su familia estaba dispuesto a ir contra Voldemort? Fue entonces cuando una persona se le vino a la mente, habia oido a su madre hablar un par de veces de ella, pero no era probable que fuera la misma persona ¿ o si?- Nymphadora Tonks.

Diana inspiró asi que si que era ella. Hora de una reunion familiar.

(...)

Una mujer bajita con el pelo morado entro en la sala de los Menesteres, la cual parecia un ring muggle del que Diana había leido en algún libro muggle a escondidas de sus padres.

\- ¡ Diana!- practicamente gritó la chica- que alegría verte, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Sé que nunca nos han presentado pero soy tu prima, llámame Tonks- dicho esto le extendio du mano a Diana para que la estrechara y así lo hizo no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de extrañez ante su gran entusiasmo ¿ es que esta chica nunca dejaba de sonreír? Eso incomodaba a Diana quien sonrió tentativa a la otra mujer.

-¿ Sabes algo de defensa personal Diana?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-¿ Y has hecho en alguna ocasión ballet o algo por el estilo?

Extrañada por la pregunta Diana asintio, el ballet era algo que sus padres vieron como indispensable antes de su entrada a Hogwarts, te mantenía recta y firme. Ademas era una actividad que Diana disfrutaba, le gustaba dejarse llevar por la música.

-¡Perfecto! Verás, con el ballet has aprendido ya las primeras lecciones, además de saber subir las piernas bastante alto, lo que te sirve para lanzar patadas. Comencemos- Diana pensó que solo le faltaba ponerse a aplaudir y dar saltos, esa mujer era demasiado entusiasta.

Comenzaron con los golpes simples, Tonks explicándole donde y como colocar sus brazos y piernas para que los golpes fueran lo mas dolorosos posibles. Entonces Tonks convocó un saca de boxeo o asi lo llamó ella y Diana empezó a golpearlo con todos los movimientos que habia aprendido aquella tarde. Ese dia terminó completamente exahusta pero satisfecha, habia aprendido mucho, hasta Tonks la felicitó sorpendida por sus grandes avances. Puede que defensa personal se convirtiera en su "clase extraescolar ", como ella las llamaba, favorita.

(...)

El resto de las dos ultimas semanas del curso las pasó así, entre una clase y otra, el que hubieran suspendido los exámenes debido al incidente con Diggory era todo un alivio para Diana quien dudaba de haber podido llegar a todo de haberlos tenido. Aún ahora debía inventar excusas para Blaise y Pansy quienes se preguntaban donde iba y que hacía su amiga durante sus, cada vez mas largas ausencias. Greg y Vince eran demasiado lentos como para sospechar algo. A veces Diana se preguntaba por qué era amiga de esos dos idiotas, luego recordaba lo buenos guardaespaldas que eran y que además les habia cogido cariño.

(...)

Diana esquivó el hechizo que le lanzó Snape a la vez que le daba una patada en las costillas a una figura de arcilla traida a la vida por un conjuro de Snape, la figura se agrieto y terminó por romperse al tiempo que Diana desarmaba a su profesor y conjuraba unas cuerdas para atarle las muñecas y los tobillos. Diana sonrió satisfecha, lo habia logrado.

\- Bien hecho Diana, ya estás lista y justo a tiempo. Vamos al despacho del director el te dará las ultimas indicaciones.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Snape y Diana se dirigían al despacho del director. Se pararon frente a la gárgola y Snape pronunció la contraseña que les dejaría pasar:

\- Caramelo de limón. - Diana le lanzó una mirada incrédula y este simplemente se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que el tambien encontraba extrañas las contraseñas del director pero que se le iba a hacer.

Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron de nuevo ante las grandes puertas de madera que daban paso al despacho de Dumbledore. Antes de que pudieran picar estas se abrieron sin hacer ningún ruido dejándoles pasar.

Se adentraron en la sala y avanzaron hasta la mesa tras la cual se encontraba sentado el director.

\- Es de mi entender, señorita Malfoy, que ya está usted preparada para su misión. Con excelentes resultados y un tiempo récord, la felicito.

Diana sonrió satisfecha consigo misma, no eran muchas las veces en las que el director elogiaba a los alumnos.

\- Te explicaré en que consistirá concretamente tu misión. Sabemos de la participacion de su padre en las actividades mortífagas así como del apoyo que le prestará a Lord Voldemort. Es así de suponer que, en caso de necesitar un lugar para reunirse este acudirá a Lucius quien no dudo que ofrezca su casa para satisfacer a su señor- Malfoy hizo una mueca ante esto, no le agradaba el hecho de que su padre duera un mortifago y le repugnaba la mera posibilidad de que el Señor Oscuro fuera acogido en su casa, solo de pensar en ello le daban escalofrios. - Así pues será usted de gran ayuda. Cualquier pizca de información ya sea de sus planes, sus refugios, nuevos aliados, nombres de otros mortífagos e incluso, las averiguaciones que hagan sobre nuestra información nos lo hará saber. La mayoría de la información nos llegará por Severus ya que supongo que el se enterará de más que usted, sin embargo hará un informe sobre lo que ha averiguado al profesor Snape. En el caso de que esta informacion sea vital y no pueda esperar, viajará por la red flu o por un traslador que encante en ese momento a la calle Laden Street y de allí irá al número 12 de Grimmuld Place, a dos manzanas de allí, esa casa es la actual sede de la Orden y está bajo un hechizo fidelio pero al ser yo el guardián de los secretos no tendrá ningún problema a la hora de entrar. Además, cada dos semanas vendrá a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix acompañada del profesor Snape, así estará enterada de lo que sucede. - Diana intentó asimilar toda esta información, en realidad su misión era sencilla, averigua información, disela a Snape, si es urgente avisanos a nosotros y cada dos semanas reunion de la Orden.- ¿Está todo claro señorita?

\- Cristalino profesor.

\- Ah, una cosa más ha de inventar una excusa para sus escapadas tanto aquí en el colegio como en su casa ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si profesor.

\- Y señorita Malfoy, llegada la hora es de suponer que Voldemort reclame que te unas a sus filas y es de esperar que tu padre acepte. - Diana miró horrorizada al director, no había pensado en eso. El director suspiró entristecido.- Si eso llegara a ocurrir señorita Malfoy, deberá unirse a ellos.

-¡¿ Qué?! Debe estar bromeando, no puede permitir aue me una a ellos, que me pongan... que me pongan...

\- ¿La marca tenebrosa? - Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo- Lo siento pero debe ser asi cualquuer otra actitud por su parte levantaría sospechas además su labor como espía es vital, la necesitamos.

Diana miró al director por un largo rato y terminó suspirando:

\- De acuerdo- dijo finalmente rendida.

El director la miró con compasión y dijo :

\- Es usted muy valente señorita Malfoy casi se comporta como una Gryffindor. - Terminó con un brillo divertido el director.

Diana bufo:

\- Además de ayudarle me insulta. - Dumbledore soltó una risita e indicó a su alumna que fuera al banquete de despedida y que disfrutara de la fiesta, mañana comenzaba su misión.

(...)

Diana abrió las grandes puertas del comedor y se dirigió a la mesa Slytherin para unirse a sus amigos. Estos le habían reservado un hueco entre Blaise y Pansy, frente a Crabbe y Goyle.

En su camino muchos chicos se giraron a mirarla, Diana era consciente de sus encantos y los usaba siempre que los necesitaba, a sus catorce años era una chica a la que se le podia considerar alta, con largas piernas, su pelo platino tan característico le caía en cascadas de rizos perfectos hasta media espalda, su piel blanca sin ninguna imperfección y sus ojos que cambiaban con su estado de ánimo, grises como una tormenta cuando estaba furiosa pero brillantes como la plata cuando se permitía mostrarse alegre al mundo. Su apariencia habia hecho que más de un chico de Hogwarts ( y este año también de Drumstang y Beuxbatons, A/N creo que se escribían así) cayera a sus pies.

Este año no se había celebrado la competición entre las casas y por ello en lugar de los característicos carteles del color de la casa ganadora este año eran de color negro para simbolizar el luto por la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

Diana llegó a su sitio y se sentó justo a tiempo para que comenzara el discurso de Dumbledore. Él habló de la tristeza que sufría el colegio al haber perdido a un gran estudiante y a una gran persona. También habló del regreso de Lord Voldemort lo que causó que murmullos comenzaran a oirse en la sala, muchos de ellos de incredulidad, los otros de miedo.

Una vez terminado el discurso el director se sentó y dio comienzo al banquete, en frente suyo, Crabe y Goyle se abalanzaron sobre la comida y pusieron todo lo que pudieron en sus platos. Diana contuvo una mueca de asco y apenas se sirvió comida en el plato, los nervios por empezar su misión le habían quitado el hambre.

Esa noche Diana se fue a dormir con el único pensamiento de que al día siguiente comenzaría todo. Su vida cambiaría completamente.

(...)

Diana contemplaba el paisaje desde el tren les faltaba poco para llegar a la estación, trató de ignorar los nervios que ese pensamiento le producía y se centró eb la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros de vagón.

Blaise y Theo jugaban al ajedrez mágico mientras comentaban la apariencia de la nueva conquista de Blaise, Diana se apeno por la chica, otra más en la larga lista de chicas de Zabini, todas creían que ellas podrían ganarse el corazón del moreno y eran unas crédulas al pensar eso.

Pansy hablaba con Millicent sobre alguna noticia que había salido en la edición de esa semana de Corazón de Bruja.

Crabbe y Goyle comían algo que habían comprado nada más subir a la mujer del carrito.

Diana suspiró cansada ninguna conversación le interesaba así pues decidió salir a estirar un poco las piernas paseando por el tren. Cuando se levantó sus amigos la miraron raro preguntándose que pasaria por la cabeza de su amiga pues últimamente se conportaba de manera extraña. Diana, siendo consciente de esto puso una excusa para salir. Blaise y Pansy que creían que tenía un novio y que ese era el motivo de sus ausencias le sonrieron picaramente y le dijeron que se lo pasara bien Blaise también añadió que no hiciera algo que el no haría Diana soltó una risilla y salió del compartimiento.

Se dedico a pulular sin rumbo hasta que sus pies terminaron llevándola al compartimento que solía ocupar Potter y allí lo vio este también la vio a ella y se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de odio y seguir con su conversación, Diana reanudó su paseo hasta que se anunció que pronto llegarían a Kings Cross. La mayoría en el tren sonrieron felices y aliviados, había sido un largo y oscuro año, Diana volvió a su vagón, ella no estaba tan emocionada por voover a casa, aunque por una parte la idea de ser espía mandaba escalofrios de emoción por su cuerpo tambien le aterraba la idea de ser descubierta y lo que ello podría acarrear a su familia, por otra parte el hecho de que seguramente su hogar se convertiría en la morada del ser más oscuro de los ultimos siglos ponia los pelos de punta a Diana.

En cuanto el tren se paró Diana bajó y saludó a su madre con un fuerte abrazo, esta le acomodó el pelo y mencionó lo mucho que había crecido. Su padre por otra parte se limitó a darle un seco asentimiento de cabeza se giró y comenzó a caminar. Diana respiró hondo le dio sus maletas a un elfo doméstico y comenzo a caminar detras de su padre.

Antes de salir por la red flu que se encontraba en la estación Diana buscó entre la gente una alborotada cabellera negra, cuando la encontró miro a los ojos de su dueña y se asintió mientras pensaba. "Lo protegere pase lo que pase". Eso le habia jurado a Dumbledore.

Antes que nada se que llego un poco tarde pero es que aqui en España ha sido el día de la madre. Espero que os haya gustado, se que en este capitulo no pasa mucho pero en el siguiente se verá los primeros momentos de Diana como espía. Hay gente que me esta pidiendo que haga los capitulos mas largo y eso tengo pensado hacer. Sin más que decir me despido. Besos lucivigil.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Antes de que empecéis a leer el capítulo quieto advertiros de que habrá un poco de violencia en este cap, no es mucha pero bueno... Mejor prevenir que curar ¿no?

Diana salió de la chimenea conectada a la red flu de su casa y se sacudió los restos de hollín de su túnica, su padre debía encontrarla impoluta. Ub elfo domestico vino para llevarle el baúl a su habitación, se inclinó delante de ella y le dio la bienvenida a la "ama Diana".

\- Vamos Diana. Tu padre te espera en la biblioteca. - Le dijo su madre tomándole de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la biblioteca, una vez en la puerta su madre le colocó unos mechones detrás de la oreja mirándola de arriba a abajo una última vez para darle el visto nuevo, ella sabía que Lucius no aceptaba ni una arruga en la ropa, ni un pelo fuera de su sitio. Era una Malfoy y los Malfoys debían tener una imagen impoluta.

Diana tomó una bocanada de aire, sabía lo que seguramente pasaría en esa sala en breves instantes y, a juzgar por la sonrisa de ánimo y los ojos anegados en lágrimas a duras penas contenidas de su madre, ella también. Diana le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, no quería que su madre se preocupara por ella. Diana picó en la puerta un par de veces y esperó a oir la voz de su padre para entrar.

Se adentró en la sala sin hacer ruido, su padre no soportaba el ruido.

\- Padre. - Saludó Diana. Aun a pesar de que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez, su padre no le abrazó ni siquiera le dirigió una sonrisa sino que lo primero que dijo fue.

\- Deberías pensar en comer un poco menos querida, se te empieza a notar.

Diana se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza, tal vez ese curso había comido de más en Hogwarts, hizo una nota mental de comenzar a comer menos. Aunque si le hubieras preguntado a cualquier otra persona te diría que Diana Malfoy tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pero a Diana su padre le creaba inseguridades, debía ser la hija perfecta pero se esforzase lo que se esforzase nunca lo conseguía y siempre terminaba decepcionando a su padre.

\- Y bien Diana. ¿ Cómo te ha ido este año en la escuela?- Preguntó Lucius.

\- Bastante bien, sigo siendo la primera en pociones.

\- ¿Y en las demás asignaturas?- siguió cuestionando su padre. A Diana le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda, a su padre no le iba a gustar la respuesta y Diana sabía lo que vendría después.

\- Bueno... - A Diana le falló la voz pero pronto se recompuso, sabía lo mucho que su padre odiaba eso, solo lograría empeorar la situación. - Esa Granger sigue siendo la primera...

Zas

La primera bofetada resonó por la sala.

\- ¿¡Una sangre sucia te supera en el colegio!?- gritó Lucius.

Diana contuvo las lágrimas, la primera siempre era la peor.

\- Se lee los libros antes de que empiece el curso..

Zas

Otra bofetada la interrumpió.

\- Los Malfoy no ponen escusas.- Diana tembló por la fuerza de la voz de su padre.

Una vez acabada la golpiza Lucius ordenó a su hija que se fuera a su habitación. Diana salió de la biblioteca lo más calmada que pudo, como si no hubiera pasado nada los Malfoy no mostraban debilidad, una vez cerrada la puerta fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y se dejó caer al suelo dejando caer también las lágrimas que tanto le habían costado reprimir. No era la primera vez que su padre le pegaba, al contrario, su padre solía utilizarlo como método de educativo, alguna vez incluso había utilizado la maldición 'crucio'. Pero lo de hoy había sido excesivo, su padre le había pegado e insultado más fuerte que en otras ocasiones y también habia durado más. Diana supuso que era la tensión por la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso.

(...)

A las dos semanas de haber vuelto a casa Snape vino a buscarla, le dio a sus padres la excusa de que se la llevaba para darle clases para mejorar sus habilidades y sus padres aceptaron dejándola ir pues sabían que cuanto mejor preparada estuviera su hija en aquellos tiempos mejor sería para ella, además eso complaceria al Señor Oscuro.

Diana se puso su capa, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y tomó el brazo que su padrino le extendía pero no aparecieron en su casa sino que fueron a parar en una calle del Londres muggle. Snape comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia una casa igual a todas las otras en el vecindario, el número 12. Diana supuso que se encontraban en Grimmuld Place, era consciente de que este edificio era el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima, la mitad de la gente que se encontraba en esa casa la odiaba a ella, la otra mitad sospecharia de ella y todos ahí dentro odiaban a su padre.

Snape picó a la puerta y comenzaron a oirse los gritos de una señora en el interior de la casa. Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió y Diana vio a una señora rechoncha y bajita de cabello pelirrojo. La señora Weasley.

\- Ah Severus, pasa, pasa la reunión esta a punto de comenzar- dijo haciendo grandes movimientos con los brazos y apartándose para que pudieran pasar.- Oh, veo que traes a Diana.

\- La señorita Malfoy nos acompañará en la reunión de hoy.

Diana extendió la mano diciendo.

\- Es un placer señora Weasley.

\- Oh tonterias cariño.- dijo ignorando su mano y dándole un abrazo, Diana contuvo un sonido de sorpresa.- Y llámame Molly.

\- De acuerdo señ... Molly.

Molly le sonrió y les guió hacia una sala donde había una gran mesa rodeada de sillas algunas ya ocupadas. Diana vio a su antiguo profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin, a su lado Diana reconoció por las fotos de El Profeta a Sirius Black, Diana conocía la historia sabia que en realidad había sido Peter Pettigrew (o cómo ellos le llamaban Colagusano) y no Black quien habia traicionado a los Potter tantos años atrás. También vio a Arthur Weasley y al verdadero Moody, no el impostor. Los gritos de la mujer se habían acallado cuando esta vio a Diana, era un retrato, en cuanto Molly llegó frente a el cerró la cortinas que se encontraban a ambos lados del cuadro silenciandola definitivamente.

Todos en la sala se giraron a ver a Snape y luego a Diana, esta era consciente de que la estaban analizando y se irguio con orgullo, no permitiría que estas personas la intimidaran.

Un silencio se había instalado en la habitación, fue su antiguo profesor el primero en romperlo.

\- Severus -dijo a modo de saludo, el mencionado le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza. Luego se giró hacia Diana y le dirigió un amago de sonrisa.- Señorita Malfoy, bienvenida, es un placer tenerla aquí.

\- Gracias profesor Lupin.

\- Puedes llamarme Remus, después de todo ya no soy tu profesor.- Diana asintio.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y pir ella entró Tonks quien al ver a Diana ahi sonrió.

\- ¡Diana! - Gritó la pequeña bruja, mientras se abalanzada sobre ella para darle un abrazo- cuanto tiempo, me alegro de verte.

\- Hola Tonks- sonrió un poco cohibida.

Tonks no habia venido sola, un hombre alto y negro estaba con ella.

\- Kingsley Shackelbolt - dijo extendiéndole la mano a Diana.

\- Diana Malfoy, un placer. - Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

\- Oh, se quien es, se ha convertido en toda una leyenda aquí señorita Malfoy.

Diana se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Justo en ese momento entró Dumbledore, ahorrándole a Diana la incomodidad que ese comentario le había producido.

\- Ah, Severus, Diana veo que habéis podido llegar sin problemas, me alegro.- dijo el director a modo de saludo.

Una vez se hubo sentado dio comiezo la reunión. Diana se limitó a escuchar la mayor parte de la reunión. Dumbledore le preguntó si habia alguna noticia de Voldemort en su casa.

\- De momento nunca ha venido a la mansión pero creo que pronto vendrá, padre está especialmente tenso estos días y no para de ordenar a los elfos domésticos que limpien y ordenen todo porque pronto tendremos invitados.

\- Estoy seguro de que está ansioso de que su querido Señor vaya a su casa- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oyeran Sirius. Diana le dirigió una mala mirada.

\- Basta Sirius.- dijo Dumbledore.

Así continuó la reunión hasta que a las dos horas de haber empezado terminó con Dumbledore dando unas indicaciones de cómo actuar a todos.

\- Severus, Diana, podéis quedaros a comer, hay comida de sobra. - Invitó Molly.

A pesar de que Diana no estaba muy feliz por la invitación se vio obligada a aceptar. No quería que la tomara por una maleducada.

-¿¡ Qué hace ella aquí!?- dijo una voz que Diana reconoció como Weasley, el que iba a su curso claro.

\- Ron calmate- esta vez fue Granger quien habló, Diana no pudo evitar el odio que surgió en su interior hacia ella, sabía que no era su culpa pero no podia evitarlo, si no fuera tan malditamente empollona seria la primera de su clase y su padre no la pegaría por eso, le vino a la mente la imgaen del otro dia en la biblioteca, todo había sido culpa de Granger 'no Diana- se dijo- no es su culpa es la de tu padre, ni siquiera es la suya, es tuya, es tu culpa, eres una inútil y por eso te lo mereces ' Diana sacudió la cabeza para librarse de estos pensamientos.

\- La señorita Malfoy está aquí porque trabaja para la Orden señor Weasley, es una espía de un valor incalculable, espero que todos se comporten con ella como se merece- dijo el director. Diana no pudo contener una sonrisa de suficiencia y reto con la mirada a Wealey a que dijera algo.

La comida transcurrió sin contratiempos y en cuanto acabo Diana y Snape volvieron a la mansión Malfoy.

Una vez allí su madre le preguntó que tal le habia ido con su padrino y Diana le mintió explicando todo lo que supuestamente Snape le habia enseñado, se sentia mal por mentie a su madre pero sabía que era lo mejor. Esa noche en la cama antes de dormir se quedo pensando en su primera reunión con la Orden.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. R&R. Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Habia pasado un mes desde el comienzo de las vacaciones cuando el Señor Tenebroso hizo la primera visita a la Mansión Malfoy. Sus padres habían estado histéricos desde la tarde anterior, los gritos a los elfos no tardaron en llegar cuando sus padres (especialmente su padre) encontraba algo de su sitio o alguna mínima mota de polvo en un mueble, ambos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, debían dar una imagen perfecta ante el Señor Oscuro.

Mandaron a Diana a su cuarto, no queriendo que esta se encontrara con su temido Señor, sabían que nada bueno podría salir de ese encuentro, no eran Idiotas, sabían que su hija era atractiva y joven, la perfecta combinación para el Señor Oscuro, sabían que tarde o temprano este les ordenaria que entregaran a Diana para que se uniera a los Mortífagos e incluso que se la entregaran a él, corrían rumores de que el Lord quería un heredero y su hija tenía todas las papeletas para ser la madre de aquel bebé.

Diana permaneció en su cuarto tal y cómo le habían ordenado sin hacer ruido, por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, el estomago se le retorcía se tumbó en la cama y cogió un libro tratando de leer para dejar de pensar en la reunión que en esos mismos instantes sucedía en una planta por debajo de donde estaba, la gente más peligrosa del mundo mágico ahí congregada.

Justo cuando Diana comenzó a centrarse en el libro unos suaves golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su lectura.

-Adelante- dijo tras aclararse la garganta.

Entonces, un elfo doméstico entró por la puerta, hizo una inclinación y con una voz chillona dijo:

\- La amita Malfoy es requerida por los amos en el comedor.

Diana tragó a duras penas saliva un nudo formándose en su garganta, sus padres le habían ordenado expresamente que se quedara en su habitación ¿Por qué demandaban ahora su presencia? A no ser clato está que no fueran ellos los que querían que bajara sino alguien más y esa persona solo podía ser Lord Voldemort.

Nerviosamente mirándose en el espejo se dio un repaso comprobando que todo estaba en orden y bajo las escaleras para vivir el que seguramente sería el momento más escalofriante de su vida.

Una vez en la planta baja respirando profundo tocó a la puerta que daba al comedor, esta gue abierta por otro elfo que también se inclinó ante su ama.

\- Ah Diana, pasa te estabamos esperando.- una voz parecida al silvido de una serpiente dijo por encima de los murmullos de la gente ahí reunida. Todo el mundo se calló y se giró para mirar a la recién llegada.

Nada podia haber preparado a Diana para el encuentro con la persona que tenia en frente. Lord Voldemort era sin duda la persona más aterrizadora que Diana había visto en su vida. Con su pien blanqucina y rostro como el de una serpiente, sin nariz. Pero lo mas escalofriante eran los ojos, rojos como la sangre llenos de maldad y pura locura. Diana se recompuso e hizo una leve inclinación agachando la cabeza hacia en Señor Oscuro.

\- Mi Señor.- fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir una muy atemorizada Diana quien sin embargo no dejo escapar ni el más mínimo ratro del pánico que se estaba desatando en su interior en su rostro, mantuvo una expresión por la que su rostro parecía exculpido en mármol.

Voldemort sonrió

\- Cualquiera diría que con lo escondida que te tienen tus padres tendrías la apariencia de un troll, nada más lejos de la verdad... Me tendréis que explicar el por qué nos negasteis esta vista antes Lucius y Narcissa.

Ante esto sus padres palidecieron considerablemente.

\- Nada de eso mi Señor, mis padres no podrían haber estado más impacientes por presentarme pero, desgraciadamente no me encontraba muy bien.

-Oh.-dijo Voldemort escondiendo una sonrisa, le gustaba ese carácter de la chica.- Esperemos que para la próxima estés recuperada, me gustaría que asistieses a la reunión. Sin falta.

\- Por supuesto mi Señor.

La reunión duró pocos minutos más al cabo de un cuarto de hora la casa se había vaciado y solo quedaban en ella sus habitantes habituales.

Narcissa le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija en cuanto el último mortífago salió por la puerta, con más fuerza que nunca.

\- Lo has hecho bien.- Fueron las palabras de su padre. Diana, un poco sorprendida le dirigió una sonrisa que, para su enorme sorpresa este correspondió.

(...)

A los tres dias de haber venido el Señor Oscuro a su casa el profeta anunciaba la noticia de que Potter tendría que ir a una vista ante el Wizengamot por haber realizado un hechizo patronus delante de una muggle sin motivo aparente. Por muy poco que le gustara Potter, Diana le conocía (seguramente era una de las personas que más le conocía después de Granger y Weasley) y sabía que Potter no haría algo así el era demasiado... Potter para hacerlo con su estúpida manía de salvar a todo el mundo y hacerse el héroe y no poder hacer daño a nadie porque su estúpido grab corazón no se lo permitía y... Vale iba a dejar de pensar en potter antes de que las cosas se pusieran raras (o aún más raras).

(...)

A los pocos dias era tiempo de otra reunión con la Orden. Snape le dijo que se inventara una excusa, esta dijo a sus padres que iria a pasar el dia con Pansy y a ella le pidió que la cubriera claro que Pansy demandó respuestas y Diana le dijo que había quedado, ante esto Pansy sonrió como una verdadera lunática, tanto que asustó a Diana y se despidió de ella diciendole que se lo pasara bien con su novio. Diana resoplo, genial ahora nunca la dejaria en paz y le estaria bombardeando todo el dia con preguntas de su supuesto novio.

Con todo, Diana consiguió llegar a Grimmuld Place, a pocos metros del edificio se encontraba su padrino, se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza y Diana se preparó de nuevo mentalmente para lo que le esperaba, sabía que ahora potter se encontraba ahí y que no le haría ninguna gracia su visita, sobretodo después de haber pasado todo el verano aislafo como había sido el plan de Dumbledore, con el que Diana no estaba completamente de acuerdo pero que no le quedaba otro remedio que seguir.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta y de nuevo fue la Señora Weasley quien les recibió, abrazando una vez más a Diana, auqnue esta vez fue menos incómodo.

Diana fue lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina para evitar cruzarse con alguien indeseado (prácticamente todos los jóvenes de la casa).

Ahí se encontraban ya todos, eran los últimos en llegar. Fue Dumbledor quein les saludó y len indicó que se sentaran eb las dos únicas sillas libres que quedaban. Una entre Remus y Sirius y la otra al lado de Moody y el señor Weasley.

Diana miró a su padrino y se enzarzaron en una lucha de miradas por quien se quedaba con el sitio que ambos deseaban( entre Moody y Arthur Weasley) al final diana suspiró derrotada y se dirigió al asiento entre Lupin y Black, esta iba a ser una reunion increible. Yuju.

Su antiguo profesor le dirigió una mirada de consuelo y le susurró cuanfo se sentó

\- Tranquila Diana Sirius no dira nada ¿ verdad?- entonces le dirigió una mirada amenazante a su amigo. Este sonrió forzadamente y contestó.

\- Por supuesto que no- su mirada de odio hacia Lupin dejaba claro que no estaba muy contento por eso.

Dio comienzo la reunión y se habló principalmente de los avances de Hagrid con los gigantes, de lo que ya se habia hablado en la anterior reunión.

\- Alguna novedad Diana- preguntó el director.

\- Pues en realidad sí. - Todos se acercaron a escuchar lo que la joven tenía que decir.- hace unos pocos días Voldemort(alguno se tenso cuando uso su nombre pero la mayoría permaneció inafectada) vino a la Mansión.

\- Es la Primera vez ¿verdad?- cuestionó Kingsley desde la cabecera de la mesa.

\- Si. No pude enterarme de mucho porque mis padres me dijeron que me quedara en mi cuarto pero al final él requirió mi presencia.

\- ¿Para que haría eso?- Preguntó entonces Lupin.

\- Él.. Bueno él... Comentó que quería que estuviese en la siguiente reunión.

\- Y ¿Por que querria que una chica de 14 años estuviese en sus reuniones?- Medio ladro ojoloco.

\- El Señor Tenebroso hizo alusión a la belleza de Diana.- Todos callaron en la sala, entendiendo el significado que eso entrañaba, algunos miraron con pena a Diana aunque esa no tenia muy claro a que se refería.

El silencio fue roto pir la señora Weasley quien dio un gritito indignado y comenzo a decir :

\- Voy a matar a esos dos con sus inventos. ¡Fred, George! - Entonces abrio la puerta y diana vio a cuatro cabezas pelirrojas una azabache y una castaña que sujetaban un hilo que terminaba en una oreja. Osea que habian estado escuchando.

\- Venir aquí, os he dicho que no podeis espiar en las reuniones de la Orden. Como vuelva a veros cotilleando y metiendo la nariz donde nadie os llama os juro que... - Continuó la señora Weasley con su reprimendo, esa señora podia dar mucho miedo cuando se lo proponía, pero no es como si Diana fuera a admitir eso en voz alta.- Ahora ir a preparaos la cena está casi lista. Diana cariño ¿ te quedarás?

\- Debería irme mis padres...

\- Estoy seguro de que el que no te quedaras acenar con la señorita Parkinson después de haber quedado con ella les haría sospechar- dijo su padrino con un brillo malicioso en la mirada Diana le dirigió una mirada de las que pueden matar y varios en la mesa trataron de ocultar su diversión lo mejor que pudieron.

-!Estupendo¡ - dijo la señora Weasley sin notar el intercambio de miradas entre padrino y ahijada.- No te preocupes querida Ronald y Harry se controlaran- y con esto salió de la habitacion rumbo a la cocina sin percatarse de que sus palaras de consuelo no hicieron más que desanimar a la pobre diana aún más quien dejo escapar in sonido de mortificación y apoyo su frente contra el borde de la mesa para diversión de todos los allí presentes, iba a ser una cena de lo más entretenida.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Diana entró en el comedor y se sentó lo más alejada posible del centro de la mesa que estaba ocupada por Potter (quien no dejó de mirar a Diana con la sospecha, el odio y la desconfianza tiñendo sus ojos), Granger y tres de los Weasleys (los gemelos y Ronald). Diana se sentó con la mayor dignidad que pudo, con la cabeza bien alta e ignorando las miradas que los otros cinco le lanzaban.

Al final terminó al lado de Tonks y en frente de Lupin lo que supuso un gran alivio para la Slytherin ya que de entre todos esos dos eran de los que mejor le caían y los que menos ganas de liarse a puñetazos con ella tenían.

La señora Weasley entró haciendo equilibrios para llevar todas las fuentes de comida, sin ni siquiera pensarlo Diana se levantó a ayudarla. Cogió un par de fuentes que llevaba Molly y las dejó sobre la mesa, esta le lanzó una mirada agradecida mientras que el resto solo la miraba con incredulidad, Diana fulminó a todos con la mirada, retandoles a decir algo. Nadie abrió la boca. Malfoy volvió a sentarse y pronto todo el mundo estaba comiendo lo que Diana debía admitir era la mejor lasaña que había tomado nunca.

A lo largo de la cena surgió el tema del juicio de Harry, Diana se abstuvo de comentar sabiendo que lo que dijera no sería bien recibido.

\- ¿Que persona en su sano juicio negaría la vuelta de Voldemort? - Preguntaba Potter en ese momento, la ira evidente en sus ojos.

\- Ese es el problema, Fudge no está en su sano juicio.- Contestó entonces Lupin.

\- Normal que reaccione así... - Murmuró Diana por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo comprobó al ver como toda la mesa le lanzaba miradas. Genial, y ella que pretendía pasar toda la cena callada... Se dispuso a explicar su punto.- Fudge siempre ha sido un paranoico, ¿pero esto? Esto es más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar, la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, cualquiera en su posición se aferraria a la más mínima esperanza de que fuera mentira, y el poneros a Dumbledore y a ti Potter como unos lunáticos que se han inventado todo porque quieren atención es la única excusa razonable, una excusa a la que se aferrara hasta que no le quede otra opción que admitir la verdad.

Todos la miraron de nuevo y Harry le lanzó una mala mirada.

\- Pues el imbécil de Fudge debería darse cuenta de que nadie mentiría sobre un tema así y de que al que menos gracia le hace su vuelta es a mi. Por si se te había olvidado el mató a mis padres e intentó matarme a mí. - Al final Harry gritaba.

\- Ya lo sé, estoy de tu lado ¿recuerdas?

\- Todavía dudo de tu total fidelidad a nosotros. Te conozco Malfoy.

\- ¿Ah si Potter? Tu no sabes nada sobre mi- escupió Diana sus ojos llenos de odio.

\- Si que sé cosas sobre ti Malfoy, eres una estúpida malcriada que se cree superior a todo el mundo egocéntrica y narcisista que se cree que puede tenerlo todo. Dime ¿ le has dicho ya a papi que te has unido a Dumbledore en contra de su amado señor?

\- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre!

\- ¿Por qué? No se lo has contado ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que se va a enfadar cuando descubra que su querida y perfecta hija se ha rebelado.

\- Te lo advierto Potter una palabra más y te juro que...

\- ¿ Qué? ¿Vas a pegarme Malfoy? ¿Qué diría tu mamá de eso eh? Seguro que mamá Malfoy no estaría muy orgullosa de ti si se entera de lo que estas haciendo a escondidas, eso es claro si alguna vez lo ha estado, con una hija como tú yo más bien me avergonza...

Fue como si una cuerda se hubiera roto dentro de Diana, ese era un tema muy delicado para ella que siempre buscaba ser la hija perfecta que sus padres querían.

\- Cállate - rugió Diana perdiendo finalmente la paciencia y avalanzandose sobre Harry se cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del impacto sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar a darle el puñetazo que tantas ganas tenía de darle fue separada por Sirius, este la levantó del suelo mientras ella se retorcía para librarse y poder darle a Potter su merecido, nadie se metía con su familia, NADIE.

Lupin comenzó a echarle la bronca a Harry, los demás contemplaban, aun asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, la escena que sucedía ante ellos.

Diana se agitaba entre los brazos de su tío roja de furia dando patadas al aire pero, poco a poco se fue calmando dejo de intentar soltarse del agarre de Sirius y este despacio, como intentando adivinar sus intenciones (si todavía iba a lanzarse sobre Harry para darle una paliza o no) la dejó ir. Una vez de vuelta en el suelo Diana se aliso la ropa y recoloco el pelo, miró a Potter con todo el odio que pudo haciendo que a más de uno le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda.

\- No te atrevas a volver a hablar asi de mi familia Potter ¿Entendido? - Dijo la joven con un tono glaciar, no por nada la llamaban la reina de hielo Slytherin. - Me estoy jugando el cuello por ti todos los días lo mínimo que podrías hacer es agradecermelo.

Harry fue a decir algo pero una mano de Granger en su brazo lo detuvo.

Diana salió del comedor y rondó por la casa hasta llegar a una zona que parecía que nadie visitaba. Abrió una puerta y no pudo reprimir la sorpresa al ver al hipogrifo que en tercero le había roto el brazo después de que ella en su actuación como una tonta inmadura le hubiera insultado.

El hipogrifo (¿Era Buckbeak su nombre?) se puso en pie medio enfadado, parecía que recordaba a Diana y no con mucho cariño la verdad.

\- Eh, eh tranquilo, tranquilo todo esta bien shhh, shh, siento haber sido una completa idiota hace dos años lo siento ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Diana intentando calmar al animal. Se inclinó haciendo una reverencia como les había enseñado Hagrid aquel año. El animal la correspondió, podía avanzar.- Está bien, está bien.- para entonces ya había llegado hasta el majestuoso animal.- eres un buen hipogrifo- Diana sonrió mientras acariciaba a Buckbeak quien disfrutaba de sus caricias.

Diana terminó sentada en el suelo con la cabeza del hipogrifo sobre su regazo mientras ella le acariciaba la zona que se encontraba entre sus orejas. El animal terminó durmiendose sobre la chica quien sonrió enternecida.

Entonces se oyó como alguien picaba a la puerta Diana levantó la mirada y luego volvió a mirar hacia el hipogrifo en su regazo que no se había despertado. La puerta se entreabrio y por el hueco asomó la cabeza de Potter.

Diana le lanzó una mala mirada y le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido.

Harry se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de la chica Malfoy.

\- Mira Malfoy...- aqui Harry suspiró y dijo- Diana, mira Diana, lo siento, yo... nose que me pasa últimamente pero estoy todo el día enfadado y cualquier cosa hace que salte y comience a gritar y el que mi enemiga del colegio se hubiera enterado antes que yo de la existencia de la Orden de la que ni siquiera mis dos mejores amigos me habían hablado en sus cartas durante el verano hizo que explotara... - Harry hubiera continuado divagando sino le hubiera cortado Malfoy

\- De acuerdo Potter ya basta. - Diana se rió - va a parecer que nos llevamos bien.

\- ¿Nosotros, bien? No podemos permitir que nadie piense eso- dijo Harry con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

\- Pues claro que no.

Entonces Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla fue interrumpido por la voz de Diana.

\- Por cierto Potter te sigo odiando. Pero algo había cambiado en los ojos de Diana.

\- Y también te odio Malfoy. - Respondió Potter el mismo brillo en los ojos del azabache. Pero ninguno se paró a analizar lo que significaba, asustados (aunque sin reconocerlo) de lo que podría ser.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, los comentarios son bienvenidos siempre. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Diana volvía a encontrarse en el número 12 de Privet Drive, la vista contra Harry ya había pasado y Dumbledore había intervenido en el último minuto consiguiendo que no fuera expulsado de Hogwarts. Claro que este fue el tema de los periódicos (principalmente del Profeta) durante los días siguientes. Se habló de confabulaciones entre Dumbledore y Harry para atraer la atención y hacerse con el poder del Ministerio de Magia, otros tenían la teoría de que Harry se había vuelto completamente loco y que Dumbledore había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creerle, ninguno les defendía ni les creía.

En casa de Diana esto era recibido con aplausos y vítores, leer estos periódicos se había convertido en el mejor pasatiempo de los Mortífagos quienes se reían a carcajadas cada vez que un nuevo artículo sobre Potter era publicado.

Diana no sabía qué pensar, por una parte el que nadie se creyera las historias de Potter significaba que nadie sospecharia de su familia y que esta podría mantenerse lejos del punto de mira. Pero por otra parte, la tristeza, la furia y el dolor que veía en los ojos del azabache cada vez que un nuevo artículo sobre él salia a la luz hacía que a Diana se le revolviera el estómago y le produjera una sensación para nada placentera. Diana prefería no pensar en eso pues solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar que hacía menos de un año si alguien le hubiera dicho que el salvador del mundo mágico, San Potter, estaba sufriendo porque la gente se mofaba de él, ella habría estado saltando de alegría viendo sus sueños hechos realidad.

Diana suspiró abatida, sus sentimientos hacia Potter habían cambiado de forma radical en las últimas semanas y ni siquiera ella era capaz de distinguirlos. Su reacción había sido ignorarlos y eso continuaría haciendo hasta que se le hubiera aclarado la cabeza. Pero la verdad es que cuando Diana se ponía a pensar en esos ojos verdes, ese pelo alborotado por el que tantas ganas tenía de pasar sus manos...

'Y vale, para el carro, es suficiente ' - se dijo la chica a si misma sonrojandose levemente.

Diana se centró en lo que estaban hablando. Se encontraban reunidos de nuevo en el comedor de la antigua casa Black. Discutían sobre la implicación que debería tener Harry en la Orden. Sirius defendía el derecho de su ahijado de saber lo que estaba pasando y de los planes de la Orden mientras que la Señora Weasley defendía acaloradamente que Harry era demasiado joven (todavía un niño había dicho la matriarca de los Weasley) para entrar. Diana esbozó una sonrisa sardonica ella tenía la misma edad que Harry, era de hecho un mes más joven habiendo nacido el 28 de Septiembre.

-¡Quiero entrar!- Gritó en ese momento Potter.

Todos en la mesa se callaron y Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Molly mientras miraba con orgullo a su ahijado. Así se dice parecía querer decirle con la mirada.

\- Lo lamento Harry pero me temo que no puedes. Eres demasiado joven como ha dicho Molly y, además es extremadamente peligroso. - Dijo Dumbledore que, para sorpresa de todos, se había quedado ese día a comer.

-¿ A sí? - Preguntó Harry enfadado- expliqueme entonces por qué Diana- ( esta se asombró porque usara su nombre de pila y no su apellido)- si que es parte de la Orden y yo no puedo serlo. Si tan peligroso es ¿ No deberían protegerla a ella también?

\- Cuidado Potter, va a parecer que te preocupas- comentó la rubia con una sonrisa sonsacarrona. Potter le fulminó con la mirada y los gemelos Weasley soltaron unas risitas por lo bajo.

\- La señorita Malfoy ha tomado esta decisión a su cuenta y riesgo Harry...

\- Yo tambien la tomo a mi cuenta y riesgo profesor.- interrumpió Harry al director.

\- Sí, pero...

\- Lo que quiere decir el profesor Dumbledore, Potter, es que tu vida es más importante que la mía, a nadie de esta sala le importará que algo me pase y tampoco a mis padres. Además no se fían de mí por lo que necesitan tenerme cerca para controlarme. Eres el salvador del mundo mágico si te mueres la Orden pierde su mejor baza. - Explicó Diana- Además, soy mucho mejor bruja que tu - esta última parte la añadió de forma burlesca para disgregar la tensión que se había formado en la sala por su mini discurso.

Esto sirvió para callar a Potter, pero no a Weasley 3 ( Diana habia decidido llamar así a los hermanos para distinguirlos, los gemelos eran Weasley 1, Fred, y Weasley 2, George, al parecer la choca era una de las pocas personas que podían diferenciarlos, Weasley 3 era Ronald y Weasley chica Ginny todavía no había conocido a los demás hermanos Bill porque estaba em Egipto, Charlie estaba en Rumanía y Percy el que había sido prefecto durante su primer año al parecer se había convertido en la oveja negra de la familia al haber defendido al Ministro de Magia en sus acusaciones contra Harry).

Weasley 3 dijo:

\- No eres mejor bruja que Harry, él es el mejor en DCAO de nuestro curso.

\- ¿Oh si, de veras? Usted qué dice profesor Lupin .

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el antiguo profesor de DCAO de Hogwarts.

Este miró a la gente que le observaba con expectación.

\- Bueno... Es cierto que Harry tiene unas habilidades increíbles en cuanto a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y es capaz de conjurar un patronus - Este hecho sorprendió a la chica rubia pero lo ocultó no dejando que se viera en su rostro, ella nunca había sido capaz de conjurar un patronus - pero Diana... Ella tiene una habilidad que nunca había visto en alguien de su edad...

Diana sonrió complacida y le envío una mirada a Weasley 3 como diciendo Ves ya te lo dije yo, regodeandose en su cara de estupefacción. Potter la miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y tal vez un poco de envidia y ¿Era eso admiración?

No se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre Dumbledore y Snape.

Al final de la comida Dumbledore pidió a Diana que le acompañara a una sala aparte y le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones que había allí.

\- Bien señorita Malfoy, como sabe el curso está a punto de empezar y en vista de la conversación que hemos tenido durante la comida, quiero que le des clase al señor Potter y a sus amigos también a poder ser. Les autorizare a usar la sala de los Menesteres en el séptimo piso, creo que es consciente de su existencia y su funcionamiento - dirigió una mirada a Diana por encima de sus gafas de media luna y esta se sonrojo, los Slytherin organizaban fiestas ahí bastante a menudo.

\- No sé si ellos estarán muy contentos con la idea profesor.

\- Oh créame, accederán.

(...)

Más tarde estaba todo acordado, Potter, Weasley 3 ( que era el que más había protestado), Granger, Weasle Weasley chica recibirían clases de Defensa impartidas por Diana quien daba saltos de alegría ante la idea (nótese el sarcasmo), aunque los demás no parecían muy contentos tampoco, menos Granger a la que cualquier posibilidad de aprender le hacía emocianarse.

Sería un año muy largo

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo siento un montón el retraso pero he tenido mio cosas que hacer. Espero que os haya gustado y no os olvidéis de contestar.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 Diana suspiró mientras el último objeto volaba dentrp de su baúl y rste se cerraba mágicamente. Al dia siguiente, 1 de Septiembre comenzaria un nuevo año en Hogwarts, su quinto curso. Este año tendría que aprobar los TIMOS aunque, sinceramente, eso no preocupaba a Diana quien confiaba en que los aprobaría con buena nota sin muchos esfuerzos. No, lo que le preocupaba era que tendría que dar clases a los gryffindor (aunque en el fondo el que estos necesitaran la ayuda de Diana para defenderse le producia a la chica un gran regocijo) además de seguir funcionando como espía para Dumbledore. Voldemort no se habia vuelto a presentar en su casa pero sus padres le comunicaron que estaba ansioso por verla. Cada vez que esto se le pasaba por la cabeza a Diana un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda. Sin embargo, la idea de volver al castillo hacía que a Diana le entraran las ganas de saltar de alegría, se alejaría de su casa y podría dejar de preocuparse por la constante amenaza de hacer algo mal y que su padre la castigara (golpeara) por ello además, volvería a ver a sus amigos y también, debía admitir, le encantaba ese castillo, las clases, el quidditch, las fiestas ( aunque estas solo las conocían los Slytherin)...

Solo un día más.

Al dia siguiente Diana se levantó y corrió a ducharse, despues de haberse vestido y peinado bajó al comedor donde le esperaba un desayuno delicioso con todo tipo de comida, la chica se decantó por una tostada zumo y unos pocos cereales.

Se sentó frente a su madre después de haberle dado un beso en la coronilla y saludó a su padre con un asentimiento de cabeza que este correspondió.

Después de que su padre le diera el típico discurao de somos Malfoy, somos los mejores, no nos defraudes ni nos dejes en mal lugar Diana junto con su madre se dirigió a la chimenea y gritó :

\- A la estacion de Kings Cross.

Una vez allí salio de la chimenea de la estación y se sacudió el polvo, la estación tenia una entrada para los magos y no hacia falta que estos pasaran por el falso muro de la estación 9 y 3/4.

Su madre salió después de ella y amvas se dirigieron al tren con un elfo llevándole el baúl a Diana.

Una vez dentro del tumulto de gente que se encontraba junto al tren, Diana vio a Potter y sus amigos que iban escoltados por miembros de la Orden: Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley... Fueron los que divisó Diana pero lo más probable es que hubiera más escondidos entre la gente.  
Diana apartó la mirada no queriendo que su madre descubriera a quienes estaba mirando. Giró la cabeza para mirar al frente y todo lo que pudo ver fue la cara de su amiga Pansy antes de que esta se avalanzara sobre ella para darle un abrazo ( o más bien estrujarla hasta que se quedara sin aire). Diana rio y correspondió el abrazo. Entonces se vio bombardeada de preguntas por parte de su amiga que quería saber todo lo que había hecho ese verano, de principio a fin. Dirigió una mirada a su madre quien le sonrió divertida y le dio un breve pero fuerte abrazo de despedida. Antes de que se apartara sin embargo, le dijo:

\- Cuidate mucho ¿si? - Diana casi podría jurar que vio lagrimas en los ojos de su madre antes de asentir y lanzarle la sonrisa más convincente que logró formar.

Entonces Pansy se enganchó a su brazo y tiró de ella hacia el tren parloteando sin parar. Diana giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás pero su madre habia desaparecido entre la gente.

Una vez en el tren fueron hasta un compartimento casi al fondo del todo donde ya les esperaban Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vicent Crabbe y Millicent Bulstrode. Sus más allegados de entre los Slytherin.

Blaise era su mejor amigo, su hermano, aunque se dedicaran a coquetear continuamente era todo un juego, su manera de divertirse y pasar el rato (además esto ayudaba a espantar a pretendientes no deseados), sus padres (los de Blaise y los suyos) habian decidido desde el dia en que nacieron que se casarían llegado el momento. Diana no puso mucha oposición el día que lo descubrió ya que podía haber sido mucho peor, dentro de lo que cabe Blaise era su amigo y, para qué negarlo, era muy guapo y divertido. También era un mujeriego pero eso a Diana no le importaba, seria un matrimonio forzado y el tenía derecho a disfrutar de la vida.

Crabbe y Goyle eran dos chicos a los que todo lo que les sobraba de fuertes y robustos les faltaba de cerebro. En el fondo se les cogía cariño, por muy idiotas que fueran y, además, siempre eran fuente de diversión y risas.

Millicent daba miedo a primera vista siebdo una cabeza más alta que Diana y dos veces su anchura, cualquiera se lo pensaba dos veces antes de meterse con ella, pero, cuando uno la conocía, descubría que en el fondo era toda una romántica en busca de un príncipe azul.

Todos estaban hablando cuando Pansy abrió la puerta del compartimento y aparto las puernas de Blaise de un asiento para poder sentarse. Todos saludaron a Diana quien se sentó y se unió a la conversación aunque no muy interesada. Al final, termino apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento y se dedico a mirar por la ventana el resto del viaje.

Cuando quedaba menos de la mitad de viaje, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y por ella asomó la cabeza Granger quien se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

\- Diana, tienes que ir al primer compartimento, la reunión de prefectos va a empezar. Tu también Zabini.

Diana maldijo para sus adentros el que Granger usara su nombre de pila, era un despiste que ninguno de sus amigos pasó por alto.

\- Granger- dijo marcando cada silaba con todo el veneno que fue capaz de usar - quie te crees que eres para llamarme por mi nombre. Asquerosa sangre sucia- los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos dandose cuenta de su error y se aguaron un poco al ver la manera en que la trataba la chica que a lo largo del verano había llegado a considerar una amiga- Además que eres ¿mi madre? De verdad que no entiendo como te soporta la gente. - Diana escupió todo esto con toda la malicia que pudo arrepintiendose de cada palabra que salía de su boca al ver como los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de más y más lágrimas. También ella había llegado a querer como una amiga ya que había sido ella la que siemprea defendía ante Harry y Ron.

\- Eres una...- se oyó la voz de Harry desde detrás de Hermione pero este fue cortado por Hermione antes de que pudiera decir algo más y comenzar una pelea. 'Mierda - pensó Diana- Harry me ha oído, ahora va a volver a odiarme, cuando por fin empezábamos a llevarnos bien' Diana no comprendía pirque le importaba tanto que Potter la odiara, habia sobrevivido asi cuatro años de su vida, seguro que podría resistir otro curso más.

Aunque ahora Diana no quería que el chico la odiara, no después de ver lo bien que se sentía al tener una conversación calmada con él, no despues de que el le hiciera reir, ahora quería agradar al chico, quería gustarle... Diana se sorprendió por ese pensamiento pero lo sacudió de su cabeza intentandi olvidarse de él, ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para eso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Te he ofendido?- ke preguntó al chico con sorna.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Hermione se situó entre los dos y tiró del brazo de Harry para llevárselo de ahí.

Un año atrás Diana hubiera seguido burlándose hasta que no hubiera sido capaz de distinguirlos y estuviera segura de que ellos ya no podían oírla, pero ahora estaba cansada, llevaba solo unas pocas horas fingiendo y ya estaba agotaga. No sabía como iba a superar este curso.

Durante la reunión de los prefectos, Diana ignoró completamente lo que decían los actuales premios anuales, un chico de Hufflepuff y una chica de Ravenclaw (cuyos nombres Diana no sabía ni le interesaban tampoco) también ignoró lo que le susurraba Blaise al oido, aunque estaba claro que se estaba burlando de lo que les estaban diciendo. Diana puso una sonrisa falsa en el rostro para que Blaise no sospechara nada pero solo era capaz de centrarse en la mirada furibunda que le dirigía Weasley 3 desde el otro lado de la mesa al rededor de la cual estaban sentados y los obos ligeramente rojos por haber llorado de Hermione.

Diana se maldijo en silencio, la había cagado. Aunque, ¿Qué esperaban? Era una espía por Dios, tenía una tapadera que mantener. Diana suspiró aliviada cuando por fin termino la reunión.

Después del banquete en el que Dumbledore había sido interrumpido por una señora con cara de sapo y vestida con demasiado rosa como para ser normal, Diana se dirigio al pasillo donde se ocultó en una clase vacía esperando hasta que por fin pasó el trío dorado y tiró del brazo de Harry para meterlo en el aula junto con ella. El chico soltó un gritito para nada masculino por el cual Diana no pudo evitar soltar una risita entre dientes.

Cuando Harry vio quien le había "secuestrado " se enfureció.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Has venido a reirte un poco más? Sabia que era imposible que así, de buenas a primeras te hubieras pasado a nuestro lado y hubieras dejado de ser una arrogante cabrona. -' Auch. Eso dolio' pensó Diana

\- ¿Que esperabas Potter? Por si no te acuerdas estoy trabajando de espía. Y eso significa mezclarse entre el enemigo para obtener información. ¿No crees que hubiera resultado un poco sospechoso para mis amigos que de repente, después de habernos odiado por años, os tratara como si fuerais mis mejores amigo?¿No crees que hubieran dicho algo a sus padres?¿No crees que esa información habría llegado a Voldemort? ¿ Y que crees que me haria él si se enterase ehh? Nada agradable creeme.

Harry pareció pensárselo y según su cara Diana dedujo que, aunque a regañadientes, tenia que darle la razón.

\- Así que asi es como va a ser toso este año, tratarnos como si nos odiaramos y como...- aquí pareció dudar- ¿amigos? Cuando nadie nos vea.

\- Eso creo, si... - De pronto la conversacion se había vuelto incómoda.

\- ¿Amigos? - Volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Si eso quieres, si, amigos.

-Amigos- sentenció Harry finalmente extendiendole la mano a Diana.

Una sonrisa idiota se le expandió por el rostro a la chica (que Harry consideró adorable, espera ¿Qué? ¿Adorable? La chica Malfoy era de todo mebos adorable Harry céntrate) y le estrechó la mano a Potter, y así se mantuvieron durante dos minutos completos, simplemente estrechándose las manos y sonriendose tontamente.

Cuando por fin Diana tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo soltó su mano y sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse.

\- Bueno, creo que deberías irte, tus amigos te estarán buscando. Ah, y dile a Hermione que lo siento.

\- Si, claro irme, me estarán buscando, si claro.- Harry tuvo algún problema para coger su mochila mientras seguía balbuceando palabras sin sentido lo que hizo que Diana riera- Bueno, hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, harry. - Respondió Diana.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta Diana se quedó ahi parada sonriendo un rato. Hasta que por fin despertó del trance, cogió su mochila y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

\- Pero que te pasa, despierta idiota- se reprendia a si misma de la que salía aunque fue incapaz de borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Bueno ahi esta el capitulo, siento el retraso, pero hay algo de diarry (he decidido que lo voy a llamar así) para compensar. Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre no dudeis en comentar. Besos y nos vemos en el proximo cap. 


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Diana se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el séptimo piso, hoy tendría su primera clase con potter y sus amigos y Diana llegaba tarde, Pansy le habia retrasado porque quería saberlo todo sobre el supuesto novio que hacía que la chica Malfoy desapareciera todo el tiempo. Al final y tras muchos esfuerzos e indirectas Diana consiguió librarse de su amiga.

Habían acordado que Diana les enseñaría en la Sala de los Menesteres (sala que el muy idiota de Potter no tenía ni idea de que existiera). Cuando por fin Diana llegó a la pared donde se encontraba la entrada secreta y se paseo tres veces por delante de ella pensando "necesito un sitio para enseñar a sus amigos" finalmente la puerta se abrió y Diana entró para encontrarse a todo el mundo ahí esperando (Potter, Granger y los cuatro Weasleys).

\- Llegas tarde - le dijo Granger con reproche y enfado en la voz. Genial, no me ha perdonado, va a ser una clase muy larga.

\- Lo sé, Pansy me entretuvo.

Ninguno pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y a Diana no le podría importar menos lo que digeran o pensaran esos gryffindor cabeza hueca.

\- Bueno, comencemos la clase.

Todos la miraron expectantes. Tu eres la profesora se recordo Diana.

\- Mmmm, empezaremos con un duelo para que cea vuestras capacidades.

\- ¿Cuales son las parejas?

\- ¿Parejas? - Preguntó confusa la Slytherin.

\- Si bueno, tendremos que enfrentarnos a alguien ¿no?- dijo con tono burlón Weasley 3.

\- Primera lección : no podeis esperar que en la vida real los Mortífagos se enfrenten a vosotros de uno en uno y que los otros esperen en fila para que llegue su turno. No, las cosas no son así, los hechizos vendrán de todos lados, tendréis que estar atentos, intentarán atacaros por la espalda y no se atendrán a ningún tipo de ética o de normas comunes en un duelo. Esto es una batalla por la supervivencia. Os enfrentareis la mitad contra la otra mitad. Veamos, hagamos los grupos equilibrados.

Diana observó a sus 'alumnos' sopesando sus habilidades.

\- Bien Weasley 1 a un lado y Weasley 2 al otro.

Todos la miraron extrañados. Diana suspiró.

\- Tu y tu- dijo señalando a los gemelos - en bandos distintos. - Estos la miraron como si estuviera loca, seguramente no habían hecho nada por separado en su vida, y mucho menos enfrentarse el uno contra el otro. - Granger tu con Weasley 1- esta se dirigió hacia el lado que apuntaba Diana, colocandose al lado del que Diana pensaba era Fred (¿o era George?) en fin quien sabía. - Potter tu al otro. Weasley 3 con Granger y chica Weasley con Potter.

\- Tenemos nombres ¿Sabes? - se quejo la chica Weasley.

\- Oh soy consciente de eso. ¿Podemos empezar ya? Las normas son sencillas, solo podéis desarmar o inhabilitar al contrincante, también vale 'desmaius'. Gana el equipo que quede con alguien en pie.- Diana conjuro unos cojines por si alguien caía no se hiciera daño.- Podeis empezar.

Todo el mundo parecía renuente a lanzar el primer hechizo. En fin- pensó Diana- tengo que hacerlo todo yo.

\- 'Expeliermus' - dijo apuntando a Potter. Fue como si hubiese accionado un interruptor, Potter conjuro un 'protego' y la batalla comenzó.

Hechizos volaron a diestro y siniestro y a medida que avanzaba se veia como todos perdían las dudas y se metían en la competición.

La primera en caer fue la chica Weasley que cayó tumbada por un 'desmaius' de Granger pero esta al sonreir complacida por el cumplido de Weasley 3 se distrajo y unas cuerdas procedentes de Weasley 2 se enroscaron en sus piernas y la hicieron caer a continuación cayeron simultáneamente Weasle quedando uno en cada grupo. Potter y Weasley 1.

\- Solo quedamos tu y yo eh Harry. La batalla final- en esta parte puso una voz tétrica.

Potter sonrió y lanzó un 'expeliermus'.

El duelo no duró mucho y proclamó vencedor al equipo de Potter cuando este terminó con Weasley 1.

\- Bien, bien -dijo Diana interrumpiendo las felicitaciones que el resto daba a Harry- enhorabuena Potter, has ganado.

\- Y ¿Qué se supone que he ganado?

\- Oh, se me había olvidado, el premio del equipo ganador es luchar contra mi en un duelo.- Diana informó con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿De verdad te crees que venceras un duelo tres a uno? Te lo tienes muy creido ¿no?

\- Demostrarme que me equivoco entonces...

Entonces la chica Weasley Weasley 2 y Potter se pusieron en posición.

-Vamos- animó Diana- se que lo estáis deseando, no os cortéis.

No supo quien lanzó el primer hechizo pero fue bastante fácil de esquivar.

\- Oh vamos ¿eso es todo lo que tenéis? No me extraña que Dumbledore me haya mandado enseñaros, sois patéticos.

Eso logró provocarles comenzaron a atacar con mayor intensidad.

\- Lección número dos: no os dejéis llevar por las provocaciones de vuestros enemigos, os enfadareis y dejareis de prestar atención a protejeros- mientras decía esto Diana desarmo y paralizó a la chica Weasley que se había distraido intentando dañar a Diana.

Al poco tiempo Diana consiguió deshacerse del otro Weasley, solo quedaban Harry y ella, lo que queria desde el principio, ahora vería para lo que valía 'el salvador'.

Estuvieron un buen rato lanzandose hechizos y esquivandolos.

Entonces Diana vio su oportunidad, el duelo consistía en dejar indefenso al oponente que no pudiera enfrentarse a ti y tenía el plan perfecto para ganar.

Asi que cuando Potter lanzó el siguiente 'expeliermus' esta dejo que le diera y su varita salió volando.

Potter comenzó a sonreir viendose el ganador del duelo. Entonces fue cuando Diana aprovechó su distracción y le hizo una llave de yudo lanzandole por encima suyo cogiendole por el brazo. Potter cayó tumbado en el sielo con un fuerte golpe y Diana se sentó encima suyo sosteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

\- Lección tres: nunca te distraigas ni te creas vencedor antes de comprobar que tu victima esta inconscienteen el suelo o sin modo de atacarte- Dina le quitó la varita a Potter de su mano y le apuntó con ella al cuello- Yo gano. - Resoplando se levantó de encima de Harry, este estaba sonrojado, probablemente por el duelo ( si, seguro). Y se paró a recuperar la respiración.

Diana le tendió la mano y este la cogió para ayudarse a levantarse.

-Guau Feorge - oyó Diana como susurraba un gemelo al otro- eso ha sido sexy.

\- Y que lo digas Gred.

Dian se giro a darles una mirada furibunda sin poder evitar un sonrojo.

\- No, no lo fue. La clase se terminó. Adiós.

Y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta ignorando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón por haberse sentado encima de Potter. Estúpido Potter.

Estúpido, estúpido Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 11

Diana se encontraba de nuevo en la sala de los Menesteres pero en esta ocasión solo daría clase a Potter quien, después de que la chica le hubiera derrotado el día anterior, y nada menos que a la manera muggle, quería aprender todo lo que pudiese no solo sobre la lucha y defensa con varita sino también sin ella.

-Muy bien- comenzó la Slytherin - pégame.

-¿Qué? No puedo pegarte así sin más.

-Claro que puedes Potter, solo tienes que cerrar la mabo en un puño y llevarla hasta mi cara- esto último lo dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años, acompañando con gestos lo que decía.

-No soy idiota Malfoy- dijo Harry molesto- pero eres una chica y pegar a chicas...

-Oh por favor no sigas, eso de que a las chicas no se le pueden pegar porque son más débiles que los chicos es la mayor idiotez que he oido en mi vida. Por Dios el otro día te pegué una paliza ¿De verdad te crees que puedes ganarme? - Con esto la chica comenzó a reírse. A continuación se volvió seria y dijo- ¿Que, no vas a luchar contra las mortífagas? Si alguna vez te encuentras con Belatrix Lestrange te aseguro que querrás matarla después de haberla torturado todo lo que pudieras.

Ante esto el Gryffindor se mostró confuso.

-¿Quien?

\- Venga ya, ¿en serio no sabes quien es?- la mirada confusa que el chico le dirigió fue suficiente respuesta- Es la mujer más despiadada, vil y malvada que jamás hayas conocido. Tortura a las pesonas por el simple placer de hacerlo y no hay nada que le guste más que contentar a su señor. No es una persona con la que apetezca encontrarse, es más, si alguna vez te topas con ella corre en dirección contraria, está totalmente loca.- Harry sintió temor ante la descripcion de la Slytherin- Ah, también es mi tia.

-¿Tu tia?

\- Si, la hermana de mi madre y prima de tu padrino, Black. Creeme no me enorgullezco de ello...

Se instauró un silencio en la sala solo roto por el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

-Bueno... Después de esta amigable charla comencemos. Pégame Potter.

Esta vez Harry si que hizo amago de pegar a la chica pero apenas puso fuerza en el golpe y Diana fue capaz de coger su puño con una mano y levantarle por los aires con una llave de yudo tirandole finalmente bocarriba en el suelo. El Gryffindor soltó un gemido de dolor y se levantó frotándose la espalda, eso realmente habia dolido.

Siguieron un buen rato así, Harry intentando dar un golpe a Diana y la chica esquivando todos sus puñetazos, dándole de vez en cuando alguno a él. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta la Slytherin se estaba divirtiendo con el Gryffindor, el cual tampoco hacia nada por esconder la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro.

Finalmente, después de casi dos horas de Harry lanzando inútilmente puñetazos al aire, el chico consiguió que Diana perdiera el equilibrio en una de sus llaves y cayera encima de él.

Como hipnotizados ninguno hizo ademán de levantarse eligiendo quedarse ahí tumbados mirando al otro a los ojos. Algo sucedió en aquel momento, ya no eran dos mortales enemigos que aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para hacer que el otro sufriera sino que eran dos compañeros preparandose para luchar juntos en una guerra a la que ambos habian sido lanzados injustamente y que les venía muy grandes, eran dos amigos preparandose para estar solos ante el peligro, eran dos personas que, algunos se atreverían a decir, podían ser mucho más que dos amigos.

Después de unos segundos así la mirada de Harry bajó a la de los labios de la chica y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba siempre en estas situaciones, era el momento en que el chico y la chica se besaban y se declaraban su amor, pero la realidad no es como las películas. Ambos jovenes se sonrojaron y carraspeando y limpiandose la inexistente suciedad de su ropa se levantaron del suelo.

\- No ha estado mal Potter.- ante la mirada escéptica del chico añadió - no, en serio, deberías haberme visto a mi en mi primera clase con Tonks.

El chico dejó escapar una risa breve y dijo:

\- gracias por el intento de consolación Diana pero no lo intentes disimular. Una chica me ha dado la paliza de mi vida y siento como si todos mis músculos fueran de gelatina.

La chica soltó una carcajada y contestó:

-Anda exagerado, ve a dormir un poco que ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Diana.

-Hasta mañana Harry.


End file.
